


sleep like a sunset

by sometimesiwrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, fluff like a pillow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesiwrite/pseuds/sometimesiwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a morning person. Stiles would rather light his face on fire than wake up before noon on a Sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep like a sunset

He wakes up to the feel of Derek’s lips on his spine. His lips are warm as they press against each vertebra.  He wonders how long he can stay there without Derek realizing that he’s-

“Good morning,” Derek hums at the base of Stiles’ neck. Not long at all apparently. Damn those werewolf senses.

“No, shh,” Stiles moans, “I had a long day. I deserve sleep.”

But once Derek is up, Derek is up. And that usually means that Stiles will soon follow suit.

“Come on, Stiles,” Derek whispers, a low and throaty growl that makes Stiles shut his eyes. He can feel the vibrations against his back.

He loves this feeling. But his shoulders are killing him and he has a physics test tomorrow that he doesn’t really feel like studying for and all he wants to do is sleep, so why can’t Derek just please hold him until they both fall asleep again?

“No,” Stiles says firmly, and puts a pillow over his head. Derek sighs softly and Stiles can feel his breath on the corner of his shoulder. The bed shifts and Stiles smiles triumphantly, a little surprised at how quickly Derek gave in. The cold morning air rushes to replace Derek’s warmth and Stiles sighs sorrowfully, but his lids are so heavy that they are already closing.

He should have known better.

Derek’s long, slim fingers press into the arches of Stiles’ aching feet. They move in the most teasing manner.

“Derek!” Stiles throws a pillow at him, trying to cover up his smile.

But Derek doesn’t stop. He continues tormenting Stiles’ ticklish feet.

“Oh my god, I had practice last night! My feet stink!” Stiles has never been so embarrassed in his life.

Derek laughs, his great, deep laugh and Stiles pause for a second. Because he loves that laugh. It's like the sound of rain in the desert, trying to quench Stiles’ insatiable thirst for this man.

Derek notices the change in Stiles’ mood immediately. His eyes are tender as he moves up the bed, away from Stiles’ feet and to his lips instead.

"I love you," he says, nestling into the crook of Stiles’s neck.

“I love you, too,” Stiles whispers into his dark hair.

They’re silent for a while, which has never been something Stiles is good at, so he suddenly adds, “Of course, I might love you a little bit more if you let me sleep in on Sundays.”

“Not a chance,” Derek says, attacking his lips.

This was good too, Stiles soon decided.

  
  



End file.
